This application claims the benefit of Taiwan application Serial No. 106108470, filed Mar. 15, 2017, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package structure having an inductor and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package structure usually has a semiconductor die comprising an active element and a passive element such as an inductor disposed over the semiconductor die. However, the inductor occupies and limits a layout region for a redistribution layer electrically connected to the semiconductor die. On the other hand, an inductance performance of the inductor is limited due to the redistribution layer. A trade-off between the layout regions for the elements is difficult. In addition, the semiconductor die would be affected by a crosstalk from the inductor.